The Breakup
by ShadowRainbow37
Summary: As the title says, this story will focus on a pretty major breakup. Who will be the unfortunate pair? Read to find out! Rated T because of mentions of cutting, suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt. Read at your own risk.


**I don't own Regular Show. All rights go to J.G Quintel, the creator of the show. The only things I own is the right to write what I want and my twisted imagination. And p** **lease be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic I'm posting here. So if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

It was a beautiful sunny day in town today, no clouds, perfectly windy and pretty hot outside. The weather was perfect. Mordecai and Rigby was sitting at the Coffee Shop, like always, sipping their coffee.

Rigby stopped sipping his coffee for a second and looked up at Mordecai.

"So, you asked CJ out on a date yet?" Rigby asked curiously and teasingly.

It had been difficult dealing with breaking up with Margaret, but Mordecai is now long over her. They still hang out together as friends, but he's now together with CJ, a pretty, cool, rad girl with some anger and overreacting issues. But despite all that, she's awesome.

"I have actually. We're going out tonight at 8. I haven't told her what we'll be doing yet, but I thought I would surprise her by taking her to the carnival. We've talked about it a long time now and I think tonight is the right time to _strike_!" Mordecai said bravely.

"I thought _we_ were going to that carnival tonight, I bought T-shirts and everything!" Rigby said holding up a T-shirt that says "Me and my bro hanging out together at the carnival".

"Yeah, sorry, dude, but CJ and I have talked about this for weeks and I have worked really hard and saved all my money for tonight. We can go another time, I promise" Mordecai told Rigby.

Mordecai had asked his boss Benson a couple of weeks back if he could work a little extra for some extra money, so he have been working hard for the last two weeks now and was now done with all his chores for the weekend, so Benson had given him the weekend off.

Rigby, well, he was just taking a "break" because he didn't want to clean the cart and wanted to hang out with his best friend.

"Whatever" Rigby said, shrugged and lowered his head.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I have two tickets for the new "Zombie-Sharks 2"! What do you say, bro? My treat" Mordecai said, pulling out the two tickets and puffed at his friend.

"Well, if we can't go to the carnival, I'll at least be glad to go and watch some Zombie-Sharkswith my _bro_ ~!" Rigby yelled happily.

"OOOHHH!" Both of them yelled and then laughed.

Eileen watched the two talking from a distance. She looked at Rigby with a sad expression on her face. She took a deep breath, put on a small fake smile and trotted over to their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eileen said, holding a coffee carafe.

"Eh, nothing much. Me and CJ were thinking about going to the carnival tonight" Mordecai said gladly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, we have been talking about going there for weeks now, and tonight I thought I would surprise her by taking her there and also, maybe, take her out to this new Burger Restaurant across from there" Mordecai said.

"That sounds great, Mordecai. Hope everything goes well" Eileen said happily.

"Yeah, me too. Hehe." Mordecai said and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"So, Rigby. You have any plans for tonight?" Eileen asked the raccoon who looked a bit bored.

"Nah, not really. I mean me and Mordecai were thinking about going to the carnival tonight, but now when he's going out with CJ I have nothing fun planned tonight" Rigby said and sighed.

"Well, if you don't have anything planned tonight..maybe we..could...I mean-" Eileen said with a shaky voice. _"Come_ on, _Eileen! You have to ask him! Otherwise it will never get done!"_

Rigby looked at his girlfriend and asked concerned "You okay, Eileen?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, it's just..I didn't sleep very well last night is all. But Rigby, I wondered if you, maybe, w-wanted to go to this n-new Zombie-Sharks movie tonight?" Eileen asked, little nervous.

Mordecai looked at his best friend with a frown. Rigby looked at his best friend with a small smile and turned back to Eileen.

"Sure, I'd love to go. What time were you thinking?" Rigby asked while looking at Mordecai at the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Well, my shift ends soon and I have a thing at 6. How does 7:30 sound?" Eileen asked with a smile. Mordecai shook his head when Rigby looked at him, meaning "No, Rigby"

"Perfect! I'll be there" Rigby said with a happy expression on his face.

"Okay, see you then" Eileen said with a smile. She was about to leave the table when Rigby leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you there, love" Rigby said and giggled. Then Eileen left with a sad expression on her face.

Rigby looked up at Mordecai with a grin. Mordecai then turned his right hand into a fist and punched Rigby in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!" Rigby yelled out.

"You know exactly what it was for! You know _we_ were going to see that movie _tomorrow_!" Mordecai said irritated.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot" Rigby said sarcastically

"You're gonna have to cancel your date with Eileen" Mordecai said and crossed his arms.

"What?! Why would I do that? She's my girlfriend" Rigby said defensively.

"Well, unlike Eileen, I bought tickets, which were _very_ expensive, I can't just throw them away!" Mordecai said and raised his voice.

"Well, now you know how it feels to be left out and ignored. I guess I have to go to the movies with my girlfriend _now instead_ ~! Oohh!" Rigby yelled out. "Now we're even" Rigby said with a smile.

Mordecai punched Rigby again, without hesitation.

"Ow!" Rigby cried out.

"Whatever, I'm going to hang out with CJ tonight anyways. _Maybe_ , I'll take her to see the movie instead" Mordecai said as they were heading out to the cart.

"Memememememe" Rigby whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" the blue jay jokingly held his hand at his ear to listen to what his raccoon friend had just said.

"Nothing" Rigby said just above a whisper.

"Thought so. Now come on, we have a video game with our names on it" Mordecai said energetically.

"Yeah, okay. It's only 5:45. I have 1 hour and….45 minutes to get ready for my date with Eileen"

When they both got home they sat and played Strong Johns for about 1 hour and 20 minutes before Rigby was getting ready to go on his date.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Don't stay up" Rigby said to Mordecai

"Oh, don't worry, I won't" Mordecai responded with a smile.

"Memememe, so annoying" Rigby whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Mordecai questioned.

"Eh, I said, um, Bye!" Rigby said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I thought so, bye, Rigby! Have a good time!" Mordecai said to his best friend.

"Don't worry, I will. More than you" Rigby said before exiting the front door. Mordecai sighed with a smile on his face.

Everyone was out of town this weekend. Benson had a reunion with some old friends, Pops went to one of the biggest markets in the city nearby, Muscle Man and High Fives was on a road trip somewhere and Skips, well, Skips was Skips. So Mordecai was all alone in the house after Rigby left, watching some movies alone.

Rigby was happy, he hadn't spent some "alone time" with Eileen in a long time. He was wearing a nice white shirt with a black tie. He had also put on some "guy perfume" as he likes to call it, a perfume for guys. It took about 12 minutes to walk to the movie theatre from the park house, but Rigby would do literally everything for Eileen.

When the clock said "7:28", he showed up at the theatre. And there she was, Eileen, as beautiful as always. But she wasn't wearing a dress or anything fancy like she always do when they go on a date, she was just wearing a simple T-shirt and some jeans. Maybe Rigby had overdid it a bit, they were afterall just going to see a zombie movie together.

Rigby walked up to Eileen and said "Hi, Eileen"

"Hey, Rigby" Eileen responded with a sad tone in her voice that Rigby somehow didn't hear.

"I see you're wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. I guess I must have overdid it a notch, huh?" Rigby laughed a little.

"Oh, well..maybe" Eileen answered. _Oh no, he dressed up for tonight, I thought he wouldn't! But either way, it has to be done. I can't wait another day._

"So, shall we go in?" Rigby asked.

Eileen took a deep heavy breath and then exhaled it. "Actually, Rigby, I want to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now" Eileen said with a frown.

"Is something wrong, Eileen? Did I do something wrong? Is it the shirt? I know, it's a bit much for tonight, but I-"

"Please, just, be quiet and listen" Eileen said with a shaky voice. Rigby then shut up and listened. "We have been together for about 5 months now, and I know you're happy with us being together. But, honestly Rigby, I'm not" Eileen said sadly.

"What are you trying to say, Eileen?" Rigby asked concerned.

Eileen took another shaky breath and said "What I'm trying to say, Rigby, is…I have met someone. I met someone a couple of weeks back and, unlike you sadly, he takes responsibility for his actions, he's mature, he respects other people and is working _all_ the time. And he even has a hobby; helping sick and homeless animals. And that is why...I want to break up with you. I'm really sorry, but, I think it's for the best. I just can't be together with someone like you, Rigby" Eileen said with tears in her eyes.

Rigby just stood there, completely silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Eileen would just dump him like that. And here he was, all dressed up for a date he thought would be awesome, but oh how _wrong_ he was.

Eileen couldn't take it, the embarrassment was too much for her. "I'm sorry!" she said with a shaky voice and tears dripping from her eyes. She then ran away, crying, without looking back at the distraught Rigby she left behind at the movie theatre.

Rigby, again, just stood there, completely destroyed. He didn't know what to do. His mouth began to quiver and tears began forming in his eyes. He then ran back to the house as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face.

He didn't look up to see if he ran into anyone. If he did, he just kept running. He didn't talk to anyone either. There was this one woman he ran into who asked "Hey, are you okay, young man? You seem in need of help". But Rigby just ignored everyone, right now he just wanted to hide under the clothpile on his trampoline and never come out.

When he got home the time was only 7:40. When he got inside, he closed the door a little too hard. He was about to run upstairs when a figure called out from the couch.

"Oh, you're home early. How was your "date" with Eileen?" Mordecai questioned annoyingly. When he didn't get an answer, he turned around and saw the distraught raccoon standing there by the doorway to the livingroom, looking completely wrecked, mouth quivering and tears running down his cheeks.

Mordecai was just about to ask Rigby what was wrong when the raccoon ran up the stairs and into their room, with tears streaming down from his eyes. He closed the door hard and tried to hold it back with his body, but obviously that didn't work. Mordecai pushed the door open and accidentally pushed Rigby over in the process.

"Dude, what's wrong? Did something happen on your date?" Mordecai asked concerned. Rigby just continued lying on the floor, crying, too emotionally drained to stand up and talk to his friend.

"Come on, dude. Just tell me what happened, so I can help you" Mordecai crouched down to his friend lying on the floor and put his hand on Rigby's shoulder. Rigby looked up at Mordecai with sad eyes and sniffed.

"It.." Rigby choked out. Rigby was, right now, crying so much that he could barely breathe. He wanted to tell Mordecai what had happened, but he just couldn't the words out.

"I...I.." Rigby tried and sniffed. His head spun as fast as when Muscle Man spins around with the cart. The words Eileen had said to him was just _too_ much to handle.

He couldn't believe that he was actually _crying_ in front of his best friend. He is _23_ years old for god's sake! Sure, he's done it before, but that was like _10_ years ago. Finally, Rigby got the courage to sit up and tell Mordecai about the situation.

"Ei..Eileen… Eileen b-broke up with me" Rigby said and sniffed while wiping the tears from his eyes, only for more to come running down.

Mordecai became silent, he was surprised that Rigby would say this. He first thought that Rigby was lying, he knew Rigby would lie whenever he got the chance but, no, this _couldn't_ be a lie. Rigby never cried like this when he told a lie.

Mordecai's heart stopped. He knew exactly how Rigby felt. Mordecai was as sad as Rigby was when Margaret dumped him, the only difference being that Mordecai knew how to hide his emotions better.

"Oh, Rigby. I'm so sorry, dude. M-Maybe she had a good reason for doing what she did" Mordecai said calmly, petting his buddy on the shoulder.

"She s-said she had met s-someone else" Rigby said with a shaky voice.

"Oh" was the only word that Mordecai could come up with at that moment.

"S-She also said that..that she couldn't be together with s-someone like _me._ What does that e-even _mean_?!" Rigby said a bit irritated but still sad.

"Weell, maybe she didn't want to be together with someone who's so immature or irresponsible" Mordecai said nervously, hoping not to make Rigby angry. But he didn't succeed with that.

"A-And what is _t-that_ suppose to mean?!" Rigby raised his shaky voice.

"Oh, come on Rigby, think about it. You know it's true. Just admit it" Mordecai said, still trying to remain calm. He didn't really want to fight with him while he was in this state.

"Oh, some friend you are! I just got dumped 15 minutes ago and you won't even care about me!" Rigby said angrily.

"Dude, just stop. I'm sorry, okay? But just stop being so selfish, Rigby. Of course I care about you. That's why I'm trying to help you with this. Now please, calm down and let me-" Mordecai said worriedly. Mordecai didn't get to finish his sentence as Rigby became furious.

"Help me? _Help_ me?! You have done nothing to help me! I helped you when Margaret broke up with you and what have you done for me? Nothing!" Rigby said with his shaky voice almost gone.

Mordecai couldn't take it anymore. He hated to be mad at his best friend because he always knew what the consequences would be, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You know what, Rigby?! Forget it! I have tried to help you, but you won't even give me a chance to help! If you don't want my help, then forget it!" Mordecai snapped.

Rigby became silent. He hated being yelled at. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. Especially if it came from Mordecai.

"You know, you never helped me getting over Margaret! I helped myself! I help you all the time with shit and all I get is "I owe you", but you never help me with _anything_! If you don't want my help, then I won't help you. I'm going to meet up with CJ now. Good Luck with your "situation". And also, I'm taking CJ to see "Zombie-Sharks 2" instead of you" Mordecai said angrily and turned away.

Rigby hesitated. He couldn't lose his best friend too. He didn't mean the things he said, he was just angry and emotionally damaged.

"Mordecai wait, I-" Rigby said and ran to his best friend's side and put his hand on Mordecai's arm before he exited the room. Suddenly, Mordecai turned around and looked at Rigby coldly, Rigby looked back up at his friend, with scared eyes.

Rigby had never seen that look from Mordecai before.

Mordecai then pushed Rigby off, hard and Rigby, again, fell hard to the floor. Rigby got up almost instantly and looked at his friend again, the look Mordecai gave him made him shiver a little.

Mordecai was heading out the room when he stopped and said "You know, I really thought we would be best friends 'til the end. Seems that I was wrong. And you want to know why, Rigby?" Mordecai said coldly, turning to look at Rigby. Rigby just stood there, afraid of what Mordecai was about to say.

"Because _you_ , are _immature_ , _irresponsible_ , _lazy_ , _disrespectful_ , _weak_ , _arrogant_ , _unintelligent_ and careless and you are the worst friend I could possibly have asked for! I'm not just saying it, I mean it too. Goodbye, Rigby" he said, and then left Rigby alone in the room.

Rigby just stood there, just like before with Eileen. Now he had no one. He had no words at all, but many different emotions. He couldn't hold it together anymore. Rigby fell down on the floor and began to sob loudly. He didn't care if anyone saw or heard him cry, he just laid there, letting it all out. It was the only thing he could think of doing at this moment. He cried so hard that he could barely breathe, he felt he was almost choking on his own tears.

What else was there to do? He had just lost his girlfriend _and_ his best friend. Rigby was distraught and didn't know what to do. The only statements that ran through his head at that time was "What have I done?", "What is wrong with me?" and "It's all my fault!". Because it was. It was all his fault. It was his fault that Eileen broke up with him. If he hadn't been so immature and irresponsible, maybe she would've stayed with him and then him and Mordecai wouldn't have gotten into that fight with eachother.

Rigby lied on the floor in his and Mordecai's room and cried for about 20 minutes. He then got up slowly and weakly and walked tiredly downstairs to take something to drink, because his throat was so dry from all his crying. He thought _"What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm 23 years old! I shouldn't be crying like this!"_. But at the same time, he had just broken up with his first girlfriend and he'd lost his best and _only_ friend.

He couldn't believe that he lost Mordecai as a friend. Mordecai and Eileen was everything to him, now with both of them gone from his life, it was meaningless. Life was meaningless. Rigby opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass and poured himself some cold water from the sink faucet.

When he was done drinking, Rigby stood there for a second and looked over at a drawer and said to himself "What if I just.." with a shaky voice. Rigby went to the drawer and opened it. He then saw a bunch of kitchen knives, all nice and clean. He then stood there by the drawer and thought for a long time.

"I-I just need to.." Rigby said quietly to himself. He then slowly picked up a sharp knife from the drawer, looked at it with a scared look and told himself "D-Don't worry, Rigby. I-I'll just do it f-fast and then it will all be o-over" Rigby said with a weak shaky voice. Rigby then shakily placed the knife's blade over his arm and was about to cut when he heard someone by the door yell his name.

"RIGBY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THAT KNIFE AWAY!" the voice said. It was so dark so Rigby couldn't see who it was, plus it was hard to see with his red burning eyes. But he thought he recognized the voice somewhere. The person behind the voice then fast skipped closer to Rigby and took a strong hold of him and forced the knife out of his hand. And then he put it somewhere Rigby couldn't reach, and then he stood in front of the knife drawer so that Rigby couldn't get another one. The figure then let go of Rigby.

"Rigby, what do you think you're doing with a knife to your arm?! You're not trying to hurt yourself, are you?" the voice asked. Rigby then tried to look at the figure again, and this time, he actually saw who it was.

"S-Skips…?"

"Yeah, Rigby, it's me. Now tell me, what were you doing with a knife against your arm? What's wrong, Rigby?" Skips asked Rigby carefully. Skips didn't even need to ask _if_ something was wrong with Rigby, he could tell from the red puffy eyes and the loose grip, he was weaker than usual.

"I-I don't know _what_ y-you're talking about, S-Skips. I-I'm fine, I-I-" Rigby tried to stay cool and not break down and cry in front of Skips, he wanted Skips to think that he was cool and didn't cry, but he was desperate for help and advice.

"Listen, Rigby, I can see you're _not_ fine! I saw Mordecai storm out from the house like 12 minutes ago and your eyes are all puffy and red, it's obvious that you've been crying. Now, no lies, only the truth. Now, tell me what happened" Skips told Rigby, obviously concerned. Rigby couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I..I…" was the only thing that came out from Rigby's mouth. He _just_ wanted help and he didn't know if Skips was able to help him. Hopefully he could. If he couldn't then it was obvious what he had to do.

Rigby was so overshadowed by emotions that he couldn't control them. His mouth began quivering again and tears began to fall from his eyes, again. He then threw himself onto Skips and hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

Skips was surprised at first, but he just let it be, Rigby was obviously hurting and Skips wanted to help him. Skips began to rub Rigby's back as a way to try and calm him down.

"Shh shh shh, there there, Rigby. It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay" Skips soothed Rigby. He let Rigby cry into his chest for a little while.

"S-Skips, I-I..I'm s-sorry you have t-to see me like t-this. I-I-" Rigby choked out before Skips finger landed on his lip.

"Shh shh, it's okay, Rigby. Everyone needs to cry sometime, even you. Now take it easy, I'm here" Skips said calmly. He had never seen Rigby so broken, he felt so bad for the little raccoon. Even if he didn't know why.

After like 5 minutes, Rigby looked up a little at Skips and told him what happened.

"And t-then he just..s-stormed off. T-To go on his date with CJ or something" Rigby said annoyingly and a little shaky.

"It's sounds to me that it was mostly your fault that Mordecai left" Skips said.

"It was he who started the fight! He was the one who called me immature and irresponsible!" Rigby said angrily.

"And do you think he told you that because it _might_ be true?" Skips told Rigby with a little smile on his face.

"Hey!" Rigby yelled back.

"Just think about it for a second, Rigby. What have Mordecai done for the last two weeks without you?" Skips asked Rigby.

"Worked extra hard" Rigby told Skips, a little irritated to what Skips was trying to tell him.

"Mhm. And what have _you_ been doing for the last two weeks?" Skips asked. Rigby sighed.

"Look, Skips, I know what you're trying to say. But Mordecai doesn't want anything to do with me! What do you suggest I do?" Rigby asked Skips.

"I don't actually know, Rigby. I usually have answers for pretty much everything, but sadly not this time. I'm sorry but, you're gonna have to solve this yourself or find someone else who can help you" Skips said and headed for the frontdoor. Rigby just stood there, worried and confused.

"B-But, I..I don't know what to do! Please, Skips! You're the only one who can help me right now!" Rigby said, his voice starting to shake.

"I already told you, Rigby, I can't. I would've loved to help you if I could, but I don't know how to. I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have alot of important things to do. Good luck, Rigby" Skips said and left the house.

Rigby couldn't believe that Skips would just leave him there, in the kitchen, all alone, when he had just lost his best friend. Sure, he was 23 years old, he could take care of himself, but right now he just wanted someone to comfort him.

He had never been dumped before. Okay, it was that _one_ time with that girl in kindergarten, but Rigby didn't know any better then. Now he had been dumped by a girl he actually _loved_. And to make it even worse, he just had been in a huge fight with Mordecai, that ended with Mordecai leaving him to go to the carnival with his girlfriend CJ.

Rigby was so lost in thought. He had no one to ask for help or advice, no one who wanted to comfort him, no one who cared. Right now, he just felt so useless and broken.

Rigby slowly made his way to the couch in the livingroom and sat on it. He then felt something wet escape his eye and land on his leg. _"No, not again. I can't cry again. I'm completely drained"_ he thought.

And, without a warning, he began to slowly sob again. I mean what could he do at this moment? He had no friends or anyone else that would help him. Benson wasn't there, Pops wasn't there, Muscle Man and High Fives wasn't there and Skips couldn't help him. No one cared about him. The only one he could think of that probably at least cared a little about him was Margaret, but if she wouldn't talk to Mordecai anymore, then she would probably not answer the phone for Rigby either.

"I-I'm such a _idiot!_...Mordecai was right, I _am_ immature, _and_ irresponsible, _and_ lazy _and_ worthless and I can't do _a-anything_ right! Here I am, a 23 year old i-idiot, c-crying over my former best friend's m-mean insults to me earlier. I-I'm such a wimp for crying over s-something so dumb. I'm pathetic. I'm no good to a-anyone" Rigby said weakly and shakily to himself, while trying to wipe away his tears, but to no awale.

Rigby said to himself again. "I-I..I just..I just want t-to end it all. End my m-misery. T-Then e-everyone would be happy. N-No-one would miss me if I..went away". At the end of that sentence, Rigby's voice cracked and he started to sob again. This time he took a hold of his tail and hugged it gently.

While he was sitting in the couch and hugging his tail, an idea struck his mind. He gasped.

"What if...What if I _d-did_ try to..e-end it all? Then n-no one would miss me and..everyone would be h-happy. Right? Yeah, I just...I just need to find a-a cliff and then j-jump. Yeah! I.." Rigby stopped when suddenly more tears came down and he started to cry again. This time because, he didn't _want_ to die, but it was the only way to end his miserable life and to end his suffering.

"I going to write a note" Rigby said weakly to himself. He then jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen again to grab some paper and pen. He looked in every drawer but couldn't find any. When he reached the last drawer, he opened it and found a photo. " _How did this photo end up in here?_ " Rigby thought and picked up the photo.

It was a photo of when him and Mordecai were little, around 11 or so, and they looked so happy together. Rigby's mouth began quivering once again and before he knew it, a few tears escaped his eyes and landed on the glass of the picture. He couldn't believe that him and Mordecai weren't friends anymore. They had been friends for about 20 years and then he had to ruin it with that fight they had earlier.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this, Mordecai. But this is for the best, for all of you" Rigby said and wiped away his tears. He then finished writing and put his phone on the table, he then headed for the frontdoor with tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you" Rigby said quietly to himself. He then exited the house and walked over to the cart and drove far off into the deep woods.

About 10 minutes later, a car pulled up on the driveway of the park house. It was...Margaret's? What was she doing at the park house at this time? Maybe she forgot something there the last time she was there.

Margaret knocked on the door, waiting for anyone to open.

"Hello? Benson? Mordecai? Is anyone home? I forgot my jacket here and I thought maybe I could come in and retrive it? Hello? Anybody?" Margaret knocked again. When no one came and opened the door, she tried to pull the handle. It was unlocked?

" _Why would they leave the door unlocked at this time? They know what weird creeps lurks around the park"_ Margaret thought and walked inside. She called out for anybody that might be home, but no-one answered.

" _Hm, I guess no one's home then. I guess I'll just take my jacket and leave_ " Margaret thought and walked over to the coat hanger where her jacket was hanging. She took it and was on her way to the front-door again. While she was heading for the door, she peaked inside the kitchen and saw a phone laying on the table. She walked over to it and looked at it. It was on for some reason, and it was...recording something? What could it possibly be recording?

Margaret got a little creeped out since there wasn't anyone home that could have turned it on. She pushed the "stop" button and the phone stopped recording. She then looked at the phone again, closely.

"Started: 8:30 - Ended: 8:57 PM, 19/7 (Today). 27:43 minutes." the phone said. Margaret was shocked.

" _What? The phone says that this was recorded recently. But how can that be? There is no-one here! Whose phone is this anyway?_ " Margaret asked herself. She picked up the phone and pressed the button in the middle of the phone and came to the home page. She then saw that the wallpaper was a picture of Mordecai and Rigby posing for the photo. But they looked so young, like they went to highschool or something.

" _Oh, this must be Rigby's phone. Because I know Mordecai has a picture of me as his wallpaper. If he still has it that is_ " Margaret chuckled a little to herself.

" _But why would Rigby have a recording that is almost half an hour long? And it started recently, so that must mean that Rigby was here not too long ago. I wonder where he is now? I mean the door was open, so maybe he's nearby. What if this is some kind of joke meant for someone else, and I am ruining it for him. Eh, I think if it was a joke, meant for someone else, he would've been here by now to stop me_ " Margaret thought to herself with a small smile on her face. She had many questions waiting to be answered. Maybe, they would be answered if she pressed..the "play" button.

Margaret looked around to see that no-one saw what she was doing and then she just pushed the button gently and leaned forward to listen closely.

The sound was in pretty bad quality, but Margaret could still make out something, something that sounded like..crying? And there was no doubt about it. It was Rigby's.

Why would he be crying? Sure, she knew from Mordecai that Rigby could be a pretty sensitive person sometimes and could quite often cry. But, he would always have a reason to _why_. So what could it be this time?

Margaret continued to listen to the recording when suddenly, it started to talk. Rigby started to talk.

" _I-I'm such an_ idiot! _...Mordecai was right, I_ am _immature,_ and _irresponsible,_ and _lazy_ and _worthless and I can't do_ a-anything _right! Here I am, a 23 year old i-idiot, c-crying over my former best friend's m-mean insults to me earlier. I-I'm such a wimp for crying over s-something so dumb. I'm pathetic. I'm no good to a-anyone_ "

Margaret was speechless. She didn't know what happened that made Rigby feel this way, but it sounded like Mordecai and Rigby had been in some kind of fight with each-other. She heard Rigby sniffle a little. The next thing she would hear him say would shock her even more.

" _I-I..I just..I just want t-to end it all. End my m-misery. T-Then e-everyone would be happy. N-No-one would miss me if I just..w-went away_ "

Margaret felt a lump form in her throat and tears form in her eyes when she heard Rigby's voice crack at the end. She put her hands to her mouth in shock of what she had just heard. What had Mordecai done to Rigby that made him want to end his life? She felt so bad for him, even if she didn't know what had happened, but that was what she tried to figure out. She continued to listen.

" _What if...What if I d-did try to..e-end it all? Then n-no one would miss me and..everyone would be h-happy. Right? Yeah, I just...I just need to find a-a cliff and then j-jump. Yeah! I.._ "

Then Margaret just heard more of Rigby's crying. She even hear a few drops land on the couch. She felt so bad for poor Rigby. She couldn't imagine what Mordecai had said to Rigby to make him this way.

" _I'm going to write a note_ " she heard him say then. She then felt a tear roll down her cheek. She then heard Rigby leave the couch and head for the kitchen. She heard that he was rumbling through the drawers.

" _Oh no, I hope he's not looking for a knife_ " Margaret thought. She continued to listen for sounds, but right now it was quiet. What was he doing? After a few minutes she heard him say something while she heard him write something on the paper.

" _I'm so sorry it had to be like this, Mordecai. But this is for the best, for all of you_ " Rigby said through the phone. Margaret couldn't hold it much longer. She had no idea that the little raccoon held in such sadness.

She heard Rigby sniffle again and then she heard him put the pen and his phone down on the table. Then she could hear Rigby's voice getting distant as he walked farther away from the phone microphone.

" _I'll miss you_ " Margaret heard Rigby say very very quietly but still audible. She then heard the engine to the cart start a minute later very distantly and then drove off. There then was silent for about 10 minutes. Margaret then heard the engine to her own car. She then realized that there was nothing interesting left to hear.

Margaret was now almost crying. She still had her hands to her mouth and there were tears rolling down her face. Margaret then noticed the note on the table, she picked it up and read it.

"Dear friends. If you are reading this, then I must already be gone. The stupid, lazy, disrespectful and immature highschool dropout, gone forever. After many years of giving misery to you guys, I am finally gone from your lives. Maybe you all are thinking I took all the insults and teasings and beatings and everything that you guys threw at me on a daily basis and just put in a bag and threw it away? No, I didn't. Everytime you either beat me or made fun of me or anything like that, it killed a little part of me everyday. It eventually got so bad, that when me and Mordecai had this fight earlier today, I thought no-one would care if I just went away. So after I'm done writing this, I'm going deep into the woods to look for a cliff to jump off of. Because everyone would be better off without me. But before that, I'd like to say goodbye to you all in this letter.

Benson, first of all, I'm sorry for being a slacker all the time. I don't mean to do it, it just happens sometimes. I know you're never going to forgive me for being a slacker, but I am deeply sorry for everything I have done to you in every way possible. I'm sorry for teasing you, making fun of you and just making your life miserable. I hope you can forgive me for being an awful employee and friend. You're an awesome boss and an even awesomer friend.

Thank you for taking care of me the way you did, but sadly, this time you didn't get the chance to say goodbye. I'm sorry.

Skips, if you're reading this, then I'm very sorry for getting you into trouble all the time and almost getting you killed most of the times. I know I am a useless friend to you and everyone else. But that will change soon. Soon you won't get in trouble with me around anymore. I appreciate all the work you've put yourself into too. You're always willing to help and fix things and I can't thank you enough for that. Keep doing what you do, buddy. You're awesome!"

Margaret turns the paper over to continue reading on the back.

"Pops, you have always been the most positive out of all of us, and that is one thing I love about you, that you're so positive all the time, even when everything seems lost and impossible. I'm gonna miss all the nice things you have done for the park, and for me. I really hope you don't beat yourself up too much after I am gone, okay? I'll miss you, Pops. Have a good one.

Muscle Man and High Fives, now I don't really have much to say about you two, because of all the teasing and all the "jokes" you're constantly telling. But I have to say this. Aside from all the jokes and teasing and everything else, you have been really good friends to me. We have had many great moments together. Sadly, they end here. I wish I could stay a little longer, but I just can't. You'll be better off without me here to complain about life. I hope you continue being best friends even after I'm gone. Stay awesome, dudes!

And last but not least, Mordecai. My best friend. I really don't know what to say here, dude. I mean, sure we have had our fights here and there, but we have always forgiven each-other in the end. And yeah, I admit, I was stupid for becoming angry at you when you just wanted to help me, but I was just so heartbroken and angry and didn't know what I was saying. And plus, this was my first time dealing with a _real_ breakup and I didn't know how to. I just hope you can forgive me for being an awful friend to you, Mordecai. I was the biggest idiot ever. I'm sorry for being a burden to you for all your lifetime. I just want you to know, Mordecai, that how mad or angry you ever gets with me, you will always be my best friend and kinda like the big brother I always wanted and got. You have always had my back no matter what, I just wish I could've helped you out with something for once before it was too late.

And Mordecai, promise me one thing before I go. Promise me that after I'm gone, you won't try to end it as well. You're too smart for that. And because if you did, then my decision would've been in vain, because I did it to make all of you happy again. And I don't want you guys to beat yourselves up after I'm gone. What I did was my decision to make, and I did it for you to live. Goodbye, everyone. Forever.

Sincerely, Rigby."

"Oh m-my god. I c-can't believe this. I wonder if anyone else knows about this? I have to find him! I have to tell Mordecai!" Margaret said and took Rigby's phone with her and was headed for the frontdoor. When she was about to turn the doorknob, it turned by itself. Someone was coming inside!

" _Oh no, what should I do? Should I hide? No, I have to tell whoever walks through that door about the situation or Rigby's gonna kill himself_ " Margaret thought to herself. She decided to just stand there and wait for the person to come inside. When the person came in, she was surprised to see who it was.

"And then, when the sharks developed legs and started to walk on the beach and eat everyone!" the voice laughed.

"Yeah, that was awesome! We have to do this again" another voice chuckled. They both then laughed together.

"M-Mordecai? Is that you?" Margaret asked sadly, still shocked after what she had heard on the recording. And yes, it _was_ Mordecai. She knew she had to tell him about Rigby immediately.

"M-Margaret? W-What are you doing here? I thought I locked the door?" Mordecai said surprised and confused.

"I have no time to explain right now! We need to find Rigby! Quick!" Margaret said hesitantly. She was very worried about Rigby. What if it was already too late?

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute, what are you talking about, Margaret? Is this about when Rigby broke up with Eileen earlier today?" Mordecai questioned confusedly. This made Margaret confused and shocked. She didn't know about their breakup.

"WHAT?! They've broken up?! I had no idea! That's so tragic. I thought they were happy together" Margaret said out loud, shocked over what Mordecai had just told her.

" _Maybe that's why she hadn't answered her phone. And maybe_ that's _why Rigby was so heartbroken in the first place. I have to tell Mordecai,_ now" Margaret thought. It was very urgent. She couldn't do this by herself. She had to get _Mordecai_ to help. And CJ too.

"What's happening, Margaret? What's going on?" Mordecai asked confused but sternly.

"Okay, I'll make it quick enough. I was driving here to retrieve my jacket I left here not too long ago. And I noticed the door was open. So I went in, grabbed my jacket and then I noticed Rigby's phone lying on the kitchentable together with a note. And his phone was on and recording something. So I pushed "play" and listened to the recording" Margaret told both Mordecai and CJ. Mordecai listened with open ears. Margaret felt like she was going to cry again.

"It..It was h-heartbreaking to listen to. It was Rigby speaking and he said that everyone would be better off without him and that no-one would care if he went away. He then wrote this note" Margaret said sadly with a crack at the beginning and then showed Mordecai the note.

Mordecai read bits and pieces of the note and was in shock. He felt tears forming in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

"Is this real, Margaret? Is all of this true?" Mordecai questioned Margaret while she nodded.

"As much as you want it to be, yes" Margaret said with a sad expression and a sigh.

"No. No, this is all my fault! If I just hadn't snapped at him like that! How could I do this to him? I didn't mean it, I was just so angry and didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean what I said, I just!-" Mordecai said shocked and fast, like he was gonna faint.

"Woah woah woah, take it easy, Mordecai. What do you mean "this is all your fault"? Did something happen before we met today?" CJ questioned Mordecai while trying to calm him down.

"It's just that...I got mad at him because he didn't want my support when he broke up with Eileen. I accidentally called him immature and irresponsible. And that is what started this all. I tried to reason with him and tried to get him to calm down. But he just kept telling me things that wasn't true. So eventually, I snapped. I couldn't take any more of what he said. I said some hurtful things to him, including that I would go and see "Zombie-Sharks 2" with CJ instead.

And...A-And then I...I pushed him. I pushed him hard to the floor and I think I heard him squeal a little. Then I just walked away and ended our friendship. I called him unintelligent and weak and alot of other hurtful things. I feel so bad for everything I did. I regret everything now. I hope he can forgive me for being such a bad friend" Mordecai said and put his hands on his face in shame.

"I know you feel bad and blame yourself for everything that happened, Mordecai. But we have to focus right now. Think about Rigby, he's probably out there in the woods somewhere and crying his eyes out. And if you want to be there for him, then you must quit blaming yourself for what happened and help us find him. Okay?" Margaret comforted Mordecai. Mordecai sniffled and looked up at Margaret and nodded weakly. After a couple of seconds, Mordecai responded.

"Okay" he said and smiled weakly.

"He said in the recording that he would look for a cliff to jump off of. Anyone know any cliffs he might've gone to?" Margaret asked, still a little stressed about what Rigby can be doing right now.

"Well, I know this place a couple of miles away from here, maybe he's-" CJ said but was cut off by Mordecai.

"No. I know where he is. But we have to hurry, come on! Get in the car!" Mordecai said and they all rushed to Margaret's car and drove off.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the woods. Rigby was sitting at the edge of the cliff and looking down at the picture of him and Mordecai when they were little.

"I wish things were like they were again, when we were young, you know? It was so much fun back then, no rules, no Benson, no problems. Do you remember those times when we would come up here and just talk to each-other? I do. We would sneak out almost every night and come up here and just sit here at the cliff and talk about stuff. It was the best thing about school. No-one believed us when we said that we could climb up there, at night, alone. I loved the times when the bullies were after us and we hid from them up here and they never found us. Hehe, that was awesome. Y-Yeah, that..that w-was…" Rigby said with a smile but stopped suddenly. He then felt the memories and the sadness overwhelm him, so he began sobbing again.

"I miss the old times, Mordecai. I miss the times with _you_ " Rigby yelled out into the abyss while feeling tears run down his furry cheeks.

"I just...I can't..can't live without you, bro. Without you I am nothing. You are my only true friend and brother. I love you" Rigby sniffled and cried to himself while hugging the picture of him and Mordecai.

Rigby stopped for a second and heard a sound.

"Huh? W-What?" Rigby questioned while he sniffled and wiped his red puffy eyes. It sounded distant, but it sounded like it was growing near. Rigby, thinking it was a bear or something, curled up into a ball to try and protect himself.

"Get away! I don't want any trouble! Please, just stay away! Leave me alone!" he yelled. He looked up for a second and saw two lights, he then realized it was just a car. But what was a car doing out here at this time? He stood up, looking at the lights coming closer.

When the car stopped, Rigby took a small step back, trying _not_ to fall off the cliff. The figures in the car stepped out and looked at him. It was so dark that Rigby couldn't see their faces. They then tried to walk up to him. To their surprise, Rigby took another step back, slipping a little, almost falling off the cliff.

"No!" one of the voices called out. Rigby paused. He recognised that voice.

"What?" Rigby spoke. He _had_ heard that voice before, but right now he couldn't figure out from where. He was absolutely sure.

"No, Rigby! Don't do it! Don't jump! I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier today. I was being a big jerk and the worst friend possible! Please, try to forgive me!" the voice yelled. Rigby then finally recognised the voice.

"M-Mordecai..? What are you doing here? I thought you hated me and didn't want to see me again?" Rigby said weakly, barely above a whisper and a bit irritated because how Mordecai dared to come there after their fight.

"I've come here to say I'm sorry. I was such a dick to you and I have so many regrets about what I said and did to you before. I don't know what came over me, I just snapped. I didn't mean what I said, how could I possibly? The only thing I wanted was to help you get through your breakup with Eileen. But I guess I couldn't even do that. And for that, I'm sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?" Mordecai choked up, almost drawing tears.

"I...I..I don't know, I-I want to, but..I just can't. The way you treated me, and right after I had been in a breakup too? I-I just can't bear myself to forgive you, Mordecai. I.." Rigby said with a shaky voice and cracked. He then felt a few tears escape his eyes. Rigby got surprised by it, so he slumped to the ground and began to sob quietly.

"I..I know I hurt you, Rigby, I know. I wouldn't forgive myself either. If I were in your place, I would've felt hopeless too. More than I already do" Mordecai said, feeling a tear roll down his face.

Those words caught Rigby off guard. He had no idea that Mordecai felt this way. He stopped sobbing for a second and looked up at Mordecai, he then realized that..Mordecai was _crying?_ For _him?_ He'd never done that before. He must be _really_ sorry for what he did. Meanwhile, CJ and Margaret were standing in the background and witnessing the action take place.

"But the things I said, and the things I did, I didn't mean it. I was just angry because I _really_ wanted to help you with your problem. Because when _I_ got dumped, I felt exactly the way you did. When I sat there with you in our room, it felt like talking to myself because of the way you looked. You looked heartbroken, like you were never going to heal again. And I can relate to it so much. That is why I want to help you, Rigby. So you can try and move on with your life and not be stuck thinking about how different it could've been if you two still were together. If you just accept my apology, I would be so happy to help you out and support and comfort you. Please, Rigby? Do you accept my apology?"

Rigby just stood there, his mind flowing with words to say but nothing to come out. Before Mordecai began to talk, he slowly approached Rigby, to try and gain his trust again. And while Mordecai had said that, Margaret put on a little smile.

" _He hasn't forgotten about me. That's so sweet of him_ " Margaret thought to herself while CJ looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say, dude? Will you accept my apology? Will you be my best friend and brother again?" Mordecai asked gently with a smile.

Mordecai were about 2 meters infront of Rigby as he reached out his hand for Rigby to accept. Rigby was very near the edge and would fall if he took another step back. So he slowly approached Mordecai and reached for his hand.

"I.." Rigby said unsurely, when suddenly, the ground collapsed and Rigby fell off the cliff. He screamed. Mordecai luckily didn't fall, but he rushed to the edge and yelled after his friend's name. He then saw Rigby hanging by a root that was slowly breaking.

"Rigby, are you okay?!" Mordecai yelled worriedly while the girls came rushing to Mordecai's side to see if everything was okay.

"Yeah! I'm just, you know, hanging out here! Do you think you can help me out of here?!" Rigby yelled worriedly to Mordecai.

"I'll try and find something to pull you up, okay?! Just stay put!" Mordecai yelled out and went to the girls to ask them. Meanwhile, Rigby was hanging for dear life, trying not to fall down. The root cracked a little and was almost ready to come off.

"Please, hurry!" Rigby yelled, more worried than before. He then thought about all that had happened.

" _Oh god. I'm about to fall to my death. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just, couldn't handle it anymore and lost control of everything. I don't want to die, I want to live! I want to be with Mordecai again!_ " Rigby thought. He then closed his eyes to let a few tears run down from his face. Mordecai then came back.

"I'm sorry, Rigby. But-" Mordecai froze when he saw his poor friend dangling there, about to fall to his death, and crying too. He felt so bad for him.

"M-Mordecai?..I..I'm so sorry I put you all through this. It s-shouldn't be you who should go through this, it's me! I'm sorry for overreacting and trying to kill myself! I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't want to die. I don't.." Rigby choked out. Mordecai was surprised to hear that from Rigby. The root started to crack even more now.

"We're gonna find a way to get you out of there, Rigby. Just hold on" Mordecai said with a stressed, worried voice. Then Rigby started to talk with a serious voice.

"No, Mordecai. There's no way you're gonna get me out of this situation in time. The root is gonna snap soon and you don't have enough time to stop it. Just, leave me here. It's best that way" Rigby said with sympathy, looking up at Mordecai with sad eyes.

"What?! No! Don't talk like that, Rigby! We _are_ gonna get you out of there somehow! I just-" Mordecai said but was cut off by Rigby.

"Listen, Mordecai. You've been my best friend for a really long time, and I really appreciate you sticking by my side all this time. I'm glad I got to spend my last time on earth with you, my bro" Rigby said with a sad smile towards Mordecai who couldn't bear to look his friend in the eyes.

"No..I..I can't l-lose you again, Rigby. I've already done it one time today and I'm not going to do it again" Mordecai choked out, still not looking at Rigby.

"Hey, it's..it's okay, bro. You'll be okay, don't worry. Take care of yourself, Mordecai" Rigby said with yet another sad smile and tears in his eyes. Then the root snapped and Rigby fell.

"NO!" Mordecai yelled out as Rigby fell. And out of pure instinct, Mordecai jumped after his friend. He didn't longer care about the fight anymore, he just wanted his friend back. And lucky as he was, he quickly grabbed on to Rigby's legs and held them tightly.

Margaret and CJ quickly witnessed what happened, so Margaret reached and took hold of Mordecai's legs and tried to stay on the cliff. But they both were too heavy and she slipped. That's when CJ stepped in and quickly grabbed onto Margaret's legs and held them there. She was strong. Like _really_ strong.

She held them there for a couple of seconds before someone spoke.

"I..I'm so sorry for dragging you guys out here. I just..didn't know what I was doing. I lost control of my emotions. I-" Rigby said sadly but was cut off by Mordecai.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, Rigby. You're alive, and that is all that matters" Mordecai said with a comforting smile. Rigby smiled back with a quivering smile.

"Hey CJ, you can pull us up now!" Mordecai yelled up to CJ. She pulled them up in 5 seconds and they were all then standing there by the cliff.

"T-Thanks again, guys, for c-coming here and talking me out of it. I-I don't even want to think of what would've happened if you h-hadn't" Rigby said with a shaky voice.

"Anytime, Rigby. If you ever feel like that ever again or just want to talk about things, we're here for you, okay?" Margaret said with a smile, and a nod from Mordecai and CJ.

"O-Okay" Rigby said and sniffled.

"Okay, let's get you guys home now. You must be very tired after such a rough day" Margaret said worriedly but with a smile.

"Actually, Margaret. I thought me and Rigby would take the cart home. You can join us on the way home if you want?" Mordecai asked with a little blush.

"Sure. I have to get back to my apartment later and finish some things, but I can make you company for now" Margaret said with a smile.

"Great! Also, I've noticed that Rigby is shivering a little. If you think, he's had a rougher day than any of us have. Do you like, by any chance, have a blanket or something?" Mordecai asked Margaret.

"Actually, I do. It's in the backseat of my car" Margaret said and showed him to the backseat where the blanket was. She picked it up and showed Mordecai the blanket. It was red and black checkered. It was visible that it had been knitted.

" _Hm, it's knitted. Maybe her grandma knitted this for her or something_ " Mordecai thought, but quickly shrugged it off and took the blanket from Margaret's hand.

"Thank you, Margaret. It means alot" Mordecai said and hugged his female friend.

"It was nothing. He'll appreciate that you look out for him" Margaret said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" Mordecai questioned and pointed to the direction of the cars.

"Yeah, let's go" Margaret answered. Then they both headed for their respective cars. Margaret was alone in her car, because she felt like Mordecai and Rigby needed some time by themselves. And she did _not_ want to go alone with CJ, being Mordecai's ex and all. So CJ went along with Mordecai and Rigby in the cart.

Mordecai approached Rigby, who sat in the front seat of the cart, and showed him the blanket.

"Here. I noticed you were shivering and Margaret was nice to give you a blanket" Mordecai told Rigby and put the blanket around him.

"Thanks, Mordecai. I appreciate you taking care of me" Rigby said and looked up at Mordecai with a smile.

"Of course, Rigby. You're my best friend. And even if I hit you or tease you or mock you or anything like that, you're always going to be my best friend" Mordecai said and sat down in the driverseat and put in the car key and pulled the it to the left and began to drive to the park house with Margaret right after.

After a couple of seconds, Mordecai looked over at Rigby in the passengerseat and noticed that he was looking down and had a sad face.

"What is it, Rigby? Is something wrong?" Mordecai asked concerned. Rigby didn't answer at first, but then something came out of Rigby's mouth and he spoke weakly.

"It..It's just..I feel so bad" Rigby said with a shaky voice. Mordecai looked worried and a little confused.

"What? Why would you feel bad? Everyone has these thoughts, Rigby. Now it's one thing to perform the actions from these thoughts, but you don't have to feel bad about having them. Alot of people goes through this. Don't worry. You're not alone" Mordecai said worriedly and tried to look at Rigby without driving off the road.

"No, it's not that, it's just...I don't like Margaret" Rigby sighed and looked away from Mordecai. Mordecai was a little surprised.

" _What? Where did_ that _come from? Why would Rigby_ not _like Margaret? I mean she's funny, she's kind, she's sweet, she's beautiful. She's everything a guy could want_ " Mordecai thought to himself. Then he spoke.

"What? Why don't you like Margaret?" Mordecai asked Rigby. Rigby was shaking even more now, and Mordecai was getting even more worried.

"R-Rigby? Are you okay? S-Should I stop the cart?" Mordecai asked, but was surprised when he didn't get an answer from Rigby. Mordecai then noticed Rigby's tears in his eyes and his quivering lip. He was very concerned.

"Hey, dude? Are you feeling alright? You want me to stop?" Mordecai asked Rigby worriedly.

"N-No, no. It's just..I-I don't like Margaret because, w-well..when you two were s-still together and did s-stuff without me m-most of the time, I felt abandoned. M-My mind like exploded out of f-frustration everytime you s-said you two were going to h-hang out without me. I-I didn't want you and Margaret to h-hang out together because it felt like you..eventually..someday, would decide to hang out with Margaret instead of me a-and then you would l-leave me and we wouldn't be f-friends anymore" Rigby said with a crack at the end. He sniffled and wiped away tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, Rigby" Mordecai said sadly. Mordecai felt sorry for Rigby for having these thoughts at this particular moment, nearly taking his own life and all, but at the same time he thought Rigby was being a baby. Like he always was when he got emotional or sensitive. But Mordecai thought about it, and honestly, everyone isn't made out of steel.

"I know it sounds stupid. But it's just that, I feel bad because she's been so nice and caring to me today, and I'm having a hard time liking her because I think that she might take you away from me. Because you're my only real friend in this world, Mordecai. And I don't want to lose you.

God, I sound like a real wimp right now, becoming all emotional and stuff. I'm sorry for telling you shit like this at this time" Rigby said and sighed, looking down at the floor of the cart without another word. Mordecai looked at Rigby for a second before turning his eyes back on the road.

"It's okay, Rigby. If anything, you're my wimp" Mordecai said and turned his head to look at Rigby with a smile.

"Hey!..Thanks, dude" Rigby said first irritated, but then calmly, with a small smile.

"No worries, bro" Mordecai said as they were finally on the driveway of the park house.

"Look, we're finally here. Okay, go inside and I'll be right there, okay?" Mordecai said as he, Rigby and CJ got out of the cart, Rigby still having the blanket around himself. A second later Margaret pulled up with her car as well.

"Okay" Rigby responded. They then made their way to the stairs when Mordecai stopped and was about to say goodbye to CJ and Margaret. Rigby continued to walk and went inside.

"Okay, bye, CJ. Next time we're going somewhere, I think we'll have to bring Rigby along, okay? If that isn't a burden to you" Mordecai asked CJ.

"No, of course not. But maybe not all the time. _Next_ time we do something he can come with us if he wants, but when you and I wants to be alone together, he can stay home, okay?" CJ answered.

"Sure. Bye now, CJ. And thank you for saving us back there" Mordecai chuckled and hugged his girlfriend and then gave her a kiss on the right check.

"No problems. I had a really great time tonight. Aside from, you know, I felt bad for poor Rigby. But apart from that, I had a really great time. With the carnival and the movie and all. Tell Rigby he'll rest for now, okay? I'll see you soon!" CJ said and walked away from the park house to her own house. Then Mordecai turned around and headed for Margaret's car, were she was sitting and talked to her.

"Hi, Margaret" Mordecai said and leaned over to the window to talk to Margaret.

"Hi, Mordecai" Margaret responded.

"I just wanted you to know, Margaret, that I am _so_ thankful that you told me and CJ about what had happened. If you hadn't told us, Rigby might've...might've...he wouldn't have been here right now" Mordecai said sadly and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I'm thankful too. I was very surprised when I noticed that the door was open and that no-one was home. And then with the recording and the note, I thought I was going to faint..I'm so glad I came when I did" Margaret said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, we all are..I think I'm gonna head inside and call it a day. Hey, we should hang out sometime, how about it?" Mordecai asked Margaret.

"Sure! You mean just the two of us or?" Margaret said confused.

"I don't know. How about we'll see how things look at the end of the week. You know, after things have cleared up a little. Then maybe we can do something. Does that sound good? Maybe you, me and Rigby?" Mordecai said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later about it" Margaret said and was about to drive away to her house.

"Okay, you should go home and take care of Eileen now. I bet she's pretty worn out after what happened with Rigby. He said she told him that she had found someone else because she couldn't be together with someone like _him_ anymore. And then she broke up with him" Mordecai said with a frown.

"Oh no! Eileen! I forgot! I tried to call her on my way over here, but she didn't answer. I guess maybe it was because she couldn't forget about Rigby or something. I have to talk to her! I hope she's okay. You go and take care of Rigby now, okay?" Margaret said, a little stressed. She needed to make sure her best friend and roommate was okay.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Mordecai said as Margaret drove off as fast as she could to her house. Mordecai then went inside and locked the door this time. He stood by the door and sighed heavily, thinking about all that had happened today. He then went upstairs and into their room, just to find Rigby sobbing on his trampoline. Mordecai got worried and kneeled next to the trampoline to comfort his friend.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong? Come on, talk to me" Mordecai said soothingly as to not upset the poor raccoon. Rigby slowly looked up and started to talk.

"I just..I feel so dumb about e-everything that happened today. I-I mean, I got d-dumped and then you and me h-had that f-fight and then I t-tried to cut myself and I tried to end everything a-and-" Rigby spoke with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes. Rigby then felt a feathery hand on his shoulder. He stopped talking and looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"Listen to me, Rigby, I know you must feel pretty bad right now, but you must understand, that nothing of this was your fault. Eileen breaking up with you was not your fault, you tried your damndest to be the greatest boyfriend to her, and she must've not appreciate the things you did for her. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve to be your girlfriend" Mordecai said with both of his hands on Rigby's shoulders and with Rigby's eyes in contact with his own. He continued to speak.

"And..the fight. I know you feel like it was mostly your fault that the fight started in the first place, and honestly, it was a little your fault. _But_ , it was mostly, and almost entirely, _my_ fault that it happened. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I just became so angry that you wouldn't let me help. And, the things I said to you, I didn't mean them at all. And..when I pushed you..I..I became so angry that I wanted to hurt you, both physically and emotionally, and that was not my intention. I am so sorry" Mordecai said with a frown and looked away for a second before turning back to Rigby and continue talking.

"And when you wanted to take your own life, Rigby, that was absolutely _not_ your fault, you were just overcome with alot of different emotions. And I just want to say, and it may come as a cliché to hear this, but you're _not_ alone in this. There are _alot_ of other people who go through this on a daily basis. There are thousands and thousands of people around the world who know _exactly_ how you feel, Rigby. So wherever you go, there is always at least one person who know what you're going through. Okay? You understand? Everything okay?" Mordecai said and patted Rigby on the shoulder.

And then, out of nowhere, Rigby just threw himself at Mordecai and hugged him tight. He drew a few tears that ran down his cheeks, but this time, it was tears of happiness. Rigby was finally happy again after such a long and rough night. Mordecai was surprised that Rigby would hug him, especially throw himself at him. But he didn't mind, he just hugged his friend back with a smile.

"Thank you, Mordecai. For everything and for being there for me, as my friend" Rigby said and wiped his eyes.

"Your welcome, bro. And I promise, I will always be there for you, and you will always be my best friend" Mordecai responded with a genuine smile towards Rigby.

"And I promise _you_ , that I will try and do more things for you, help you out in different ways, like you do for me. I feel so bad about not helping you out more. I mean, you have helped me with tons of things before and I haven't even tried to help you with anything. Like you said, I never help you with anything. But I promise, in the future, I will help you out more! With whatever you want!" Rigby said and let go of Mordecai and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, so you mean you can help me clean the toilets tomorrow like Benson told us to do?" Mordecai told Rigby with a playful grin on his face.

"Okay okay, let's not get carried away here, alright? How about we get some sleep and ask Benson tomorrow. Because I don't think I can work tomorrow, I haven't forgotten about Eileen yet. It has only been a couple of hours since she...dumped me" Rigby said sadly. The sadness was starting to come back, but luckily, he had Mordecai there by his side.

"Okay, we'll talk with Benson tomorrow. Now, get some sleep. You need it" Mordecai answered and put his hand on Rigby's shoulder again as to not make him think about Eileen again. Rigby then looked up at Mordecai and nodded. He then crawled down under the pile of clothes on his trampoline and went to sleep.

Mordecai then felt like everything would be alright, so he then went to sleep as well. After a couple of seconds, he heard Rigby whisper out something.

"Hey, Mordecai?" Rigby said quietly, just so that Mordecai could hear him.

"Yeah, Rigby?" Mordecai answered, a little worried as to what he wanted to say now.

"Thanks again, dude. I just can't thank you enough for saving my life and for being there for me. I _really_ owe you one, I really do" Rigby said with a smile towards Mordecai.

"It was nothing, Rigby" Mordecai answered with a happy tone.

"No, really. I can't describe how thankful I am that you saved me. I owe you my life. I-" Rigby said and sat up on his trampoline.

"No, Rigby, I mean, go to bed. You need to sleep after the day you've had, I do too" Mordecai told Rigby again with a little chuckle.

"Okay okay. Well, goodnight, Mordecai. See you tomorrow" Rigby said and curled himself up in a hoodie that was laying on the trampoline.

"Sure thing, bro. Goodnight" Mordecai responded and then closed his eyes. A few seconds passed, and Rigby interrupted Mordecai once again.

"Do you think we should tell the others about this? I mean, what if they ask us something or-" Rigby added but was quickly cut off by Mordecai.

"Don't worry, Rigby. Do _you_ think we should tell them?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"Well, maybe at least skip the part when I tried to end my own life, okay? I don't want to go to a psychiatrist" Rigby said with a light chuckle.

"Sure, then we'll tell them tomorrow evening, sound good?" Mordecai asked.

"Okay, sounds good, I think" Rigby assured Mordecai.

"Good. Now go back to sleep, okay?" Mordecai said and laid down in his bed again and turned his body around.

"Yeah. Yeah" Rigby said and laid down on his trampoline again. But he soon, again, got up and spoke.

"I wonder when?-" Rigby began but didn't finish as Mordecai cut him off again.

"What now, Rigby? Don't you wanna sleep or something?" Mordecai asked with an annoying groan and sat up in his bed.

"I was just wondering when the others were getting back, I mean they should be back by now, it's been hours" Rigby started to worry about the others a little bit.

"Don't worry about them, Rigby. I'm sure they're fine wherever they are and whatever they're doing, understand?" Mordecai added. He was getting more and more tired off these endless questions, but he didn't want him and Rigby to have another fight. One, it was too late for that and two, they've already had a huge fight today and it ended with Rigby almost ending his life. So it was not a good idea to push it even farther.

"Yeah. Sorry for disturbing you, Mordecai. I don't know what's wrong with me today, maybe it's the breakup that's getting to me or something" Rigby said looking down with a sad face.

"It's okay, Rigby. We'll talk about it in the morning if you want. But now, please, go to sleep would you? Benson's probably gonna shout at us tomorrow for oversleeping, then we must be ready to tell him about today, okay? It's best if he's the one to know first" Mordecai assured Rigby.

" _If he wakes me up or disturbs me one more time, I'm just gonna pretend that I'm sleeping_ " Mordecai thought, a little angry. He just wanted sleep, what more could he ask for?

"Okay, yeah. That sounds good to me" Rigby said gladly.

"Now, _please_. Go. To. Sleep" Mordecai said with a small groan because he was so tired after today.

"Okay, Mordecai. Sorry for keeping you awake. Goodnight now" Rigby finally added and then went to sleep at last.

Mordecai laid down once again, and stayed awake for a couple of seconds just to realize that Rigby had finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Mordecai turned around again to look at him, he looked so tired when he slept, and Mordecai couldn't even imagine what he had been through today. The only thing he knew was that he had left Rigby heartbroken in their room when Mordecai left him there alone after their fight.

He knew Rigby was very sensitive about things, so losing his best friend _just_ after losing his girlfriend must have crushed his soul to the core. When he left the room, he could've sworn he heard Rigby drop to the floor and start to cry. He felt pretty bad, but he later shrugged it off and told himself that Rigby would be okay eventually. Oh, how wrong he was. Mordecai couldn't imagine how many tears must have fallen from the poor raccoon's eyes that day.

But luckily now, everything was great. Rigby's alive, and was safe and sound asleep on his trampoline.

"It's okay, Rigby. You can keep me awake for as long as you want, just as long as you're here with me. Goodnight, buddy" Mordecai whispered to himself before drifting off to sleep himself.

 **That was all for this fanfic. I hope you like it. If you did, please let me know by giving a review of your opinion. If you find any grammer mistakes or any other problems in this, please let me know and I will try to fix them. And let me know if you want more stories like this, I have tons of ideas like this. Or if you simply want a part 2 for this one, I can do that too. OR, if any of you have any ideas on stories I can write, please let me know. That's it for now, goodbye!**


End file.
